Certain digital content, such as movies, television shows, and other video content may be available via streaming. For example, users may stream movies, television series, and so forth using streaming devices, such as smartphones, televisions, etc. However, a selection of available content may be large, and the user may have difficulty in selecting content for consumption. To determine whether to select content, a user may view a trailer or other preview of certain content. For example, the user may watch a movie trailer before deciding whether to stream (e.g., rent, buy, etc.) the movie. However, trailers or other previews of content may not include portions of content that may be relevant to the user, or that may be of interest to the user.